Samus Aran
Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus Samus First appeard in The P Team's Journey and she to this day is an important member to the P Team, Before She Join The P Team, She Was Leader of Her Allies Faction, However Ridely Comes And Tries To Kill Everyone, Until Knuckles Came to The Rescued, Beat The Crap Out Ridely, Knuckles Told Her What's Her Name, And Samus Tells Knuckles What's his Name, He Feels Sorry For Her Friends She Instead Joined The P Team To Keep Her Company,Samus is The Second Recruited P Team,After Nigel Uno, In TGSST She Plays A Major Role, Like Jorgen And The Other 4,She Along With Her Allies Take a Vacation But was Stop By Vilgax And His Alliance, She, Like Knuckles and The others,Meet The B Team, They Work With Eachother To Find The Elements To Defeat Vilgax and His Alliance, She and Flapjack Deal With Meltdown and They Did It,She Later Meets Luigi,Meowth and The Go Away Team Telling Eachother TO Look For The Elements And Be Loyal To The B Team,She Is Kidnap By Dark Knuckles(Later Reform Shadowness) And The Kids To Vilgax's Lair, Later her Armor Is Stripped By Veger And Create her Long Time Enemy Clone,Dark Samus, She Later Escape From Vilgax's Base With Someone Who Is Already A Member Of B Team, She Finds The P Team and Rejoin, They Went To The Dessert To Find the Mummie Elements and Defeat Both Of Her Knuckles Enemies,Count veger and Dark Samus, She Put It End To Dark Samus as Payback As Revenge, Knuckles Let Veger Go For a Second Chance, She Is Chosen By Knuckles To Fight Vilgax, Like B and P Team She helped Bender And The Others To Fight Off Mecha Bender and Mecha Knuckles, After Vilgax and Discord's Defeat, She Stayed On The P Team Side and Remember of Her Own Ex Boyfriend,Master Cheif. She Will Reappaer Again In P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire, Once Again A Major Role. Samus Is a Third In Command To Knuckles, Cause Of Her Smart and Fighting Ability, When Both Knuckles and Nigel Are Gone, She's In Charge Of the Team Until They Get Back. Friends: Adam(Metroid), Knuckles,Nigel, Grim, Master Cheif, P Team, Bender,Skipper,Heloise,Marceline, The B Team,Miracle Elite(Upcoming Friends) Enemies: Ridely, Dark Samus,Kraid,Mother Brain,Discord,Vilgax,,Veger,Liquid Snake, Alec, And Their Alligence,Malachite's Empire(Upcoming Enemies) Trivia I was thought she was married to Captain K'nuckles but K'nuckles says it was just acting. Samus Is One of The Video Game Characters On P Team Samus's worst enemy is Ridely but he's not working for Vilgax, He's working for Galvatron. Samus is Lizbeth's role model Samus May Loose Her Armor By Veger, But Adam Lion and Raiden Gives Her A New Armor Color Green. She and the Master Chief were once a couple but they broke up because their love got in the way of their work. But Samus still loves Master Chief and always will. Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Journey Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:The P Team's Journey Characters Category:Third in Command Category:Action Heroines Category:Orphans Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters hailing from the Metroid Universe Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Blondes Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek